Whatever Happened To... Robot Jones
Whatever Happened to... Robot Jones? (usually shortened to Robot Jones) is an American animated television series created by Greg Miller for Cartoon Network, and the 12th of the network's Cartoon Cartoons. The show centers on a robotic middle school student who attends at a suburban middle school in a futuristic 1980s world. Why It Rocks # This show perfectly bring most of the 1980s culture. # Best animation. # It has a pretty original and interesting plot. # It was cel-painted animation's swan song. #The song Gotta Keep on Cubing from the episode "Cube Wars" is catchy. # It has some funny moments such as when a nerdy kid laughs at Robot only for a pair of birds to peck at him and carry him away and when the song "The Nudist and Mr. Pendleton" is performed by The Lavender Fudge Experience in the episode The Groovesicle. # There are sweet and heartwarming moments such as when Robot gets brain freeze which causes him and his friends to joyfully laugh together and when Robot hugs Dad Unit. # Robot Jones is really cute. # All of the main characters are likable. # It includes a unique and unusual soundtrack that has not been done before in a cartoon which includes banjos, kazoos, chiptunes and punk rock music. # Robot's situations are very relatable to pre-teenagers. # There is an episode where Robot asks questions about gender and the moment in the episode when he is made to look more feminine could be seen as him transitioning from a boy to a girl. This can be viewed as pretty good as not many 2003 TV episodes included LGBT topics. Robot believing himself to have no specific gender due to being a robot could also be seen as a metaphor for being transgender. # The voice acting is convincing and a good amount of effort has been put into it. #* For its second and final season, as well as the reruns of its first season, Bobby Block voices Robot Jones quite well, as he sounds like a ten-year-old boy. #* The robotic voices of Dad Unit and Grampz Unit, are brilliantly funny, as they originally voiced by text-to-speech programs. # The art style is charming and unique. It also fits with the theme of the show. However understandably some other viewers view the art style as too basic, messy and unattractive # The opening credits are good and explain the premise of the show perfectly. The opening doesn’t even need lyrics to be decent. # The show was received with a cult following and great fan art. Bad Qualities # Some scenes are frightening for young children, for example the nightmare scene in "PU To PE". # It can get very mean-spirited sometimes. The characters often mistreat Robot Jones and some episodes have really downer endings such as "Cube Wars". # It includes some bad attempts at comedy at times. There are fart jokes in the episode "Embarassment". # Robot's first voice sounds robotically annoying, as he originally voiced by a text program. # There are multiple continuity errors and writer conflicts. # Shannon's personality is inconsistent and Robot's character design is inconsistent. For example, in some episodes Robot is shown with a neck whilst in others he is shown without a neck. # Robot Jones isn’t the best role model for children since his life lessons are mainly (but not always) incorrect and he doesn’t understand the concept of work along with many other things. # There are unbearable characters such as Finkman, Principal Madman, Lenny Yogman and Mr. Mcmcmc. # There are animation errors. In one episode there is a scene where it looks like Shannon's head is attached to her arm and you can't see the rest of her body. # The show has a few bad episodes, with one of them being viewed as very bad by most fans. The 'worst' episodes are debatable among viewers. # Season 2 was a weaker season compared to the first. There are many unnecessary changes such as the change in Jamie’s voice and Stacey being renamed Connie. Shannon was also flanderized. Additionally there is the absence of the show’s creator Greg Miller for this season.